Okay, So Maybe I was wrong
by My-Sorry-Arse
Summary: Lily is in her seventh year at Hogwart's and she really wants alot more than what she says she does. There will be no more of this fic unless you review peoples.
1. Spelling Beeeee!

**Okay, so maybe I was wrong.**

Have you ever met somebody so infuriating and, and argh it drives me mad just thinking about it. Some one who is the flame to your fire and ewww did I just say that. Gross! James Potter is most certainly not the flame to my fire more like the big headed, egotistical, malfunctional, irritating, arse hole of an ignorant, self-centred, arrogant PRAT! All he thinks about is himself and maybe that git Sirius Black, well personally I don't find Sirius as a git but it just makes the story line right. I hate all his friends and he apparently "LOVES" me ahem yeah right he wouldn't even know the meaning of love.

Okay so anyway Sirius and I get along fine as long as James is not in the presence and he along with my best friend Miah think I should go out with him…ummm have THEY LOST THEIR MINDS! ME, LILY EVANS, GO OUT WITH JAMES POTTER I THINK NOT! Okay calm down take a deep breath. Okay now I'm calm I'll be fine. They are both totally insane and it drives me insane and if I was sane I would be making sense right now not just babbling about how my friends are insane causing me to go from sane to insane because they want me to go out with this stupid arse of a guy that is well…how do you put it nicely…INSANE!

So now you know enough about that other most annoying half in my short life of seventeen years it's time you learnt a bit about me. Well here goes I was a normal muggle kid until the age of eleven when I was sent a letter from Hogwarts and my parents were so excited and happy and well you know they thought it was the best thing since well since Petunia my sister was born. My sister saw it as a burden you know why? She was in her third year at Hogwarts she was a Slytherin. HOW? I have no IDEA. Her best friend was Narcissa Black and naturally Bellatrix Black was apart of that group.

So I turned up on the train and Petunia denied knowing me and I ended up sitting in this very compartment all alone except for a short mousy boy who was well crying because he lost his toad. So I introduced myself. He turned out to be Frank Longbottom a very forgetful boy who well was, forgetful. I walked around the surrounding carriages to ask if anyone had seen a toad.

I opened the last carriage to reveal four boys laughing about something.

'Excuse me have any of you seen a toad a boy named Frank lost one.' I said and the four boys shook their heads.

'Oh so you're doing magic please enlighten me.' I said and the younger Sirius Black took out his wand and said Bloominto and a red rose appeared.

'For you the young woman with red rose lips and hair.' He said and the younger James began to laugh as I took the rose.

'I wouldn't laugh if I were you Mr I'm a genius.' I said and he stopped laughing and glared at me. The rest of first year we hated each other.

In our second year however that was different I never had any friends because I was always reading or in the library. In my third year Miah found me or rather we literally bumped into each other. She taught me how to play quidditch and I taught her how to do her charms, as that was her worst subject and my best. In my fourth year I had a lot of fun playing quidditch in the Gryffindor team and beating my older sister was awesome.

Then in fifth year I was made prefect and my sister was not at Hogwart's she and Narcissa and Bellatrix had a major fight about Lucious Malfoy who was going to marry Petunia and then Narcissa stole him away from her and the cousins stuck together so Petunia took her wand and put it in a box and buried it in the back yard of her house number Four Privet drive. Then Sirius and James almost got Severus Snape killed and then they kept going by deciding to pick on him so I stood up for him and he told me not to help him because he didn't want help from a mudblood.

In sixth year well let's see James and Sirius almost lost me my Prefect position and Quidditch position I was so angry with them they had snuck out on a full moon and I had caught them and well you can guess the rest they told McGonnagal I was out after hour's and I told McGonnagal that I was out after those two gits and she gave us all Detention. Oh yeah another reason my sister left the wizarding world was because McGonnagal beat her to the transfiguration professor position.

My seventh year has only just started and I'm the head girl and sitting here listening, or trying to, Miah.

'…So I said to him why don't you grow some brains! Absolute classic look on his face.' Miah said and continued with a slight frown on her face.

'Lily, Lily were you paying attention to anything I said!' Miah said to me.

'What? Oh yeah something about brains.' I said.

'I told James to grow some brains. How funny!' Miah said to me.

'Oh yeah hilarious.' I said not laughing.

'Something's bothering you I can tell.' She said and looked at my eyes.

'They paled.' She said and I smiled.

'I was just thinking.' I said and she grinned evilly.

'About what or more importantly WHO?' she said raising an eyebrow.

'Me who else.' Potter's voice came.

'You wish Potter.' I said and scowled.

'Ooh SCARY!' he said with sarcasm oozing from every word.

'Move Potter.' I said standing up to leave.

'Make me.' He said casually.

'Fine would you like me to take house points or give you a detention.' I said and he looked at me and smiled.

'Nice try chicken but prefects can't do that.' He said and winked at me.

'1. Don't call me Chicken and 2. I'm a head now move.' I said and his grin dropped into a frown.

'No.' He said and stood there blocking the doorway.

'Fine.' I said and managed to navigate my knee to his crutch and left him in a clump on the ground howling in pain with Sirius and Remus giggling like girls who just saw Joseph McCauley (The hottest wizard actor ever). That just felt soooooooo great! I thought as I rushed toward the front of the train for a head meeting.

'Hello Professor Dumbledore.' I said as I walked into the heads compartment.

'Good morning Miss Evans I trust you met our new head boy or was that your knee?' Dumbledore mused with a twinkle in his eye.

'Um…Sir may I ask who the head boy is?' I said thinking the only thing my knee had contacted was Potter's crutch.

'Ah a name to a face the new head boy is your friend Mr Potter.' Dumbledore said. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening. Pinch yourself its just a bad dream I thought and pinched my arm.

'Miss Evans this is not a bad dream.' Dumbledore said with slight amusement.

'What have I ever done wrong?' I questioned.

'Whatever it is I have done wrong please don't let the punishment be this anything but this.' I said and Dumbledore smiled.

'Miss Evans you have done nothing wrong although I gave James the job because he is the one most fit for the position of Head Boy and the most capable of it.' Dumbledore said and vanished before I could argue the point that James Potter was MOST DEFINITELY NOT the most qualified for the job!

'Absolutely bloody fantastic a whole year with Potter argh.' I mused out loud.

'Now that would have been a much appreciated first reaction.' The voice of my so-called "Friend" said.

'Well my first reaction was correct and if you didn't hear me I was not P-L-E-A-S-E-D with the fact I have to spend an entire year of my life close to that stinking git sitting opposite me.' I said.

'What don't you like about me Evans I could really use that I-N-F-O-R-M-A-T-I-O-N right now.' He said and I stared at him for a moment. Well although I had thought about what I didn't like about him I really never thought it would come out in reality.

'Well matter-of-factly you really do I-N-F-U-R-I-A-T-E me Potter you honestly make my life a living hell!' I spat.

'Really I never knew. You make MY life a living hell also Evans I mean really I like to A-R-G-U-E with you cause you fight back but I never complain about how much of a prat you are.' He said to me and my mouth dropped.

'I am not a P-R-A-T!' I said disgusted with the fact anyone could even think that.

'Y-E-S-Y-O-U-A-R-E!' He spelled.

'Join a D-E-B-A-T-I-N-G team.' I said and opened a book and started to read.

'What's a debating team?' a stupid yet familiar voice came.

'Peter a debating team is something that one joins to fight for a reason.' Potter said and glared at me.

'Riight I know what you're talking bout now.' Peter squeaked then whispered something in James' ear.

'Good day to you Evans.' James said and the two boys left.

'Hallelujah!' I said out loud.


	2. In James world on the first day of class

Chapter Two

In James world on the first day of classes.

Let's put it this way Lily Evans is with out a doubt the most beautiful person or should I say angel on the Earth. When she first spoke to me I think my whole life flashed before my eyes and all she said was "Hi." The passion in that one word. How to describe Lily Rose Evans…Charming, comely, fair, fine, exquisite, lovely and all the above a gazzilion times over.

'Hey Remus is gazzilion even a word?' I called to my dictionary across the classroom.

'No James but you could just invent it.' Remus called back. You see us marauder's were separated in all of classes and sat in different corners but I think we made more of a racket that way. Anyway that's beside the point.

Where was I oh yeah a gazillion times over. You know I really honestly don't have a clue WHY she hates me I am the nicest guy around as well as coming from a prominent pureblood family and I am the best seeker since…OH MY HOLY EFFING GAWD SHE'S RIGHT I AM A SELF CENTERED ARROGANT PRAT!

'Sirius she's right I am a self centred arrogant prat!' I called to my best friend since god knows when.

'Bravo! It took you long enough!' Sirius yelled back and continued to work on his… his whatever it was he was working on.

Where was I that's right she's right I am a self-centred arrogant prat. Why do females always have to be right? No matter what even if the facts prove them wrong they are still right. Oh well continuing on with my obsession for Lily Rose Evans ask me anything and I could tell you the answer.

'Mr Potter what did Eglimelia Prateech do that made her famous?' Professor Baker said. Anything but that.

'Ah…Erm…' I stuttered before she interrupted. Anything except…THAT!

'Well Potter if you studied you would know that Eglimelia Prateech was famous for discovering how to make a love potion using slightly different ingredients from the original potion making now what is

known as a soul swap potion with your soul mate. She discovered this in 1893.' Lily said.

'Thankyou for that very enlightening speech you will now make a milder version which will switch you with your soul mate.' He said and looked at me and shook his head.

'Pairs are as follows, Black & Malfoy, Black & Bulstrode, Lupin & Zabbini, Moon & Snape, Nott & Crabbe, Goyle & Timmens and last but not least Potter and Evans.' The professor said oh well I didn't get paired with Lily Rose Evans. Hang on rewind just a bit.

'…and last but not least Potter and Evans.' Ha damn straight oh yeah uh ha oh yeah uh ha! I got paired with Evans. Shite what do I do um oh yer ruffle the hair and stand up straight and…oh just forget it James. Be yourself and not that annoying prat she thinks you are.

'Right Potter lets get this over and done with.' Evans said marching over.

'Ah okay then um can you pass me the boomslang?' I asked and she basically threw it at me. NOTE TO SELF: Never EVER, EVER, EVER pair up with Lily Evans in potions.

'Now class you shall take you vial's and drink an entire vial it will swap you with your soul mate for ten minutes so have fun while you are in their body but you can…' the professor was interrupted by the bell.

'You must trial the potion tonight. Good day students.' He said and we all ran out of the class and up the stairs because we had the afternoon off.

'Hey you guys look at what I found Lily Evans twenty survival rules.' Sirius yelled running up with a bit of parchment in his hands.

'Well give them back to her.' I said and Sirius smiled.

'Ah not on your life you're usually curious about her okay so here goes…' Sirius said and unfolded the piece of parchment and Remus put his book down and looked at Sirius.

'1. Sarcasm is a virtue.'

'Oh you'd never know.' Remus said sarcastically.

'2. Buffy the Vampire Slayer gets boring after a while but McLeod's Daughter's should be on every day of the week.' Sirius said

'I so agree with that one.' Peter said mousily.

'3. Peanut Butter and Jelly make a good sandwich.' Sirius said.

'This girl is good.' Sirius said.

'4. Red Cordial, Ice-cream and chocolate is the BEST thing for getting HYPED.' Sirius said.

'Agreeable.' Remus said nodding his head thoughtfully.

'5. Chocolate releases the same feeling as sex so be safe and just eat chocolate.'

'Now that I could do.' Peter said making the other two boys who were apparently listening laugh.

'Shanitha Carie is not beautiful in every single way.' Sirius said and nodded.

'Yep that's a given.' He said and continued to read.

'F.I.G. J.A.M. is the best saying ever.' And Remus nodded.

'Yep I have to agree there.' He said and Sirius continued to read.

'Blah, blah, blah.' He kept reading them for then he reached what I thought was number nineteen.

'If you don't play quidditch here's some advice play QUIDDITCH!' he finished and folded up the parchment.

'Sirius that was only nineteen.' I said and looked up at him.

'I thought you weren't listening and no that was twenty.' Sirius insisted.

'No it was not.' I said and looked at him he had guilty written all over his face.

'Oh fine the last one is…' He paused then started to read.

'SiriusBlackisaveragecomparedtoJamesPotter.' Sirius read quickly.

'What I didn't catch that.' I said and he looked at me.

'Sirius-Black-is-average-compared-to-James-Potter.' Sirius said slowly.

'No WAY!' I yelled and snatched the parchment out of his hand.

'Apparently yes way!' I yelled and jumped up and down.

'Do you know what this means I am apparently her crush!' I screamed and jumped up and down again.

'Well I could have told you that.' Sirius said and I stopped and stared at him.

'What?' I said and looked at him disgusted.

'I said I could have told you that.' He said.

'So in all my years as your best friend trying to catch the ever so rare Lily Evans you missed one tiny detail that she actually has a crush on me.' I said sounding like I was going to explode.

'Well, duh.' He said and smiled at me.

'Don't you well, duh me.' I said wagging and finger and putting my other hand on my hip.

'Well, duh.' He said right that's it I thought.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!' I screamed at him.

'Coz you never asked you moronic idiot.' Sirius said and shrugged his shoulders.

'Oh, so now I am asking. What does Lily say about me.' I said calming back down.

'Sorry mate that's classified information.' Sirius said.

'Ummm…no its not Marauder rule number twenty eight states that you can't keep secrets from your best friends if they ask about it.' I said and Sirius looked at me.

'I swore on my magic I would never ever tell anyone no matter what.' Sirius said and I looked at him.

'Well you can live with me and Lily when we get married and have a girl called Rosemary Ann Potter and a boy called Harry James Potter.' I said.

'Um no you can't get it out of me.' He said and I glared at him.

'Fine consider this friendship over.' I said and crossed my arms.

'Potter you are such a prat now give me that.' Lily's voice came and she snatched it away from me.

'Why do you have to constantly snoop in my life?' She asked

'Because I'm curious and it's not like you want to be friends with me.' I yelled

'Well maybe just maybe there is a reason I don't want to be your friend.' Lily screamed and turned on her heel and went to walk away.

'When will you grow up?' I asked rather loudly.

'The same day to save me from the clutches of Voldemort and you grow up.' Lily said and continued to walk.

'Right so all I have to do now is get Voldemort to rock up at school and confront Lily save her and grow up all in the same day.' I said and continued 'Then she will be my friend.'

'In the mean time do you see who I see?' Sirius asked.

'Oh yes I see old Snivelly.' I said.

'So Snivelly old chap how have you been lately?' I asked as Snape walked closer to me.

'Just fine thankyou now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than hang around the likes of you Potter.' He hissed at me.

'Wow you can string a sentence together.' I said cockily.

'How about I string you?' Snape hissed.

'Good idea.' I said and a ball of yarn started to wrap around him.

'You'll pay Potter you'll pay.' He said jumping or trying to towards the castle.

Six Weeks later

'Deck the halls with bows of holly falalalalalalalalala' I sang slightly off key.

'What should I get Lils?' Sirius mused.

'You get to call her Lils and I'm her future husband my god what is this world coming to?' I said and picked up a box of candy.

'You know she'll send it back to you cursed so when you eat it you turn pink with purple polka dots.

'Yeah but I like turning pink with purple polka dots.' I said and Sirius laughed.

'James old chap you are one strange person.' Sirius said and laughed slightly.

'Sometimes I wonder I really do.' Sirius said and walked toward the ice-mice section of Honeydukes.


	3. Christmas from Hell

Christmas from Hell.

'Hey Lily wait up!' a voice screamed loudly running up behind me.

'What Potter I don't have the time for this or you.' I said and continued walking down the corridor.

'Dumbledore told me to tell you to go and see him after Transfiguration.' James said to me.

'Fine I got the message happy!' I said and kept walking.

'Fine gawd why are you always such a bitch?' James said as I walked in the other direction. I felt my feet spin me on my heels to face him. I saw that look "O oh she's mad" in his eyes

'Why am I always a bitch because you're always an arrogant prick!' I said loudly and walked away. My head was saying don't cry its just Potter and my heart was saying cry you bitch just fucking cry cause you know you love him.

'Snap out of it Lily.' I mumbled to myself as I walked into Transfiguration NEWTS.

'Miss Evans talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.' Another familiar voice said from behind me.

'Remus tell me again why that lot are your friends.' I said glancing over at the other three marauders who were messing around. Sirius smiled and gave me a little wave.

'Because they are the nicest guys you could ever meet and you know it inside of you. But there is one I am not all that sure of…' he started and I interrupted.

'Who Potter no need to say.' I said starting to laugh.

'No actually Peter but James is a really good mate. So don't diss him or you are dissing me also.' Remus said in a huff.

'Sorry but one day you will realise that I am right and you are wrong.' I said and looked behind me to see Snape halfway through trying to scare me.

'Going to all that trouble are we Snivelly just to scare me with some stupid plastic spider. Very Good absolutely brilliant. EVERYONE CAN WE PLEASE HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR SNIVELLY WHO THOUGHT HE COULD SCARE ME WITH A STUPID SPIDER.' I said yelling out the last part. Everyone laughed and clapped while I took a bow and Snivelly crawled back to his seat in shame.

'Oi Where's McGonnagal?' Sirius yelled before there was a very loud bang. A few of the other girls screamed when ten or eleven death eaters appeared at the front of the classroom.

'Silencio!' one yelled

'Lockomediately!' another yelled at the doors.

'Now ladies and gentlemen of this class welcome to your death but you are all Gryffindor's who have to be killed Slytherin's have been spared please move aside.' A sneering voice said

'Now what are the odds. Lets see one two three…' the voice behind a mask proceeded to count the Gryffindor's that were huddled in the centre of the room. I quickly did a head count seven to eleven not good. I thought about what spells to use.

'Okay Seven to Eleven… You're gonna lose!' the voice sneered.

'Malfoy you should know better than to sneer like that it's obvious as to who you are.' James said bravely.

'You know you are right I mean you are all going to die anyway. Reveal yourselves.' Malfoy said and they removed their masks.

'Come on guys we can do this I know we can.' I said quietly.

'Yeah sure thing.' Remus said in agreement. Before I knew what was happening we were all engaged in a full on battle of wits and spell knowledge.

'Lily behind you!' James screamed I turned and quickly cursed the male death eater who was approaching me from behind the dirty barstard, I thought and continued to fight.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I heard the familiar voice of James scream as he jumped in front of me to stop a shoot of green light hitting me. Oh no Avarda Kedavra, I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks only I was left standing the other's had been hit by an assortment of curses. There was three death eaters remaining, Malfoy, Crabbe and Yeasting. They had all graduated the previous year.

'I'll leave you two to deal with the mudblood.' Crabbe said.

'Yes tell Lord Voldemort that Potter is dead and I send my gratitude to him for giving me this chance.' Malfoy said I rolled my eyes.

'You are such a suck up Malfoy.' I said and looked into his eyes deeply enough to see fear and anger.

'What you scared of a filthy little mudblood.' I said trying to scare him more.

'NO I am not and I will let Yeasting deal with you so I can watch you suffer.' Malfoy sneered.

'You know the rules of a duel I presume?' I questioned Yeasting.

'Yes and it looks like you don't have a second.' Yeasting said and smiled evilly.

'OR Not!' a voice said from behind me.

'James your alive?' I questioned.

'Nice to know you know my first name. Now about this battle.' James said and pointed to Yeasting who was ready to battle.

'On the count of three.' Yeasting said I nodded.

'One Two Three!' Yeasting yelled.

'Avarda Kedavra!' I screamed and a jet of green light shot out the end of my wand and hit Yeasting fair in the chest killing him instantly.

'That was for all those people you have killed.' I said to Malfoy who turned to disappear.

'Shit scared of a mudblood hey Malfoy?' I questioned

'No just out numbered.' Malfoy said and disappeared.

'Whats the counter curse for that stupid spell they put on the doors.' I said and looked at James who was jumping over limp bodies and dead ones.

'Hang on where's Peter?' James said looking around.

'Here!' the voice squeaked from behind the desk.

'Okay then…' I said thinking why he was still alive or not paralysed.

'Now a counter curse for this stupid door.' James said

'I think I could give it a shot.' Peter said.

'Yeah okay go ahead.' I said and almost laughed but I managed to refrain myself from laughing.

'Fine I will. Lockumulous.' Peter said and the door unlocked.

'Go and get Dumbledore and McGonnagal and any other teachers you see on the way to Dumbledore.' I said to Peter and pushed him out the door.

'Alright I need some white sheets for the dead ones which is four, and I hope to heck that these teachers get here quickly.' I said and James handed me four sheets. I placed them over the dead bodies and then I saw her, my best friend Miah Coulter. I walked over and felt for a pulse.

'Make that another white sheet.' I choked through tears. James conjured up another white sheet and threw it over her. I walked over near a wall and slid down it. I placed my head in my hands and started to cry.

'Hey that last spell was pretty amazing is that the first time you've used it?' James said

'I just don't use illegal spells for the fun it was the first one that popped into my head. I thought you were dead how did you survive that no one else has ever survived that spell.' I said and looked up at James whose face had a slit across it.

'I don't know I went up to heaven or whatever you call it and the gate person said I had a meeting with god. He showed me you and told me I had to help you and give you everything I possibly could and he said I needed a second chance to prove myself.' James said and smiled slightly. He sat down opposite me and I started to cry.

'Why why her and not me she did not deserve it neither did the others we did not ask for this.' I choked through tears.

'Shhhh.' James said and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly while I cried on his shoulder.

'What on earth happened in here?' Dumbledore's voice said in a hushed calm tone.

'Death eaters I knew a few. They came in here and spared the Slytherin's Voldemort's orders and started to duel us three dead students and two dead death eaters and everyone else was cursed.' James said standing up with me still in his arms.

'Oh my.' McGonnagal said walking in to her ashen classroom.

'Dead ones I presume are under the white sheets?' Dumbledore questioned.

'Yes.' James answered simply.

'Oh professor by the way I wasn't one of the last ones standing I hid and James and Lily were the last ones left.' Peter squeaked not wanting to take the praise sounds strange I thought to myself.

'Ahh yes all shall be revealed now about the students. Please could you take all the cursed to Madam Pomfrey to UN curse and Peter please help Professor McGonnagal with that.' Dumbledore said as McGonnagal moved the limp bodies of alive, cursed students to the hospital wing.

'Now we are only left with cursed death eaters and dead people.' Dumbledore said and peered under all of the white sheets.

'Now I will send for the minister and some auror's to dispose of these vermin.' Dumbledore said he wrote four parchments and called his phoenix Fawkes to him. He tied all four to the phoenix and the bird flew away.

'Now you must tell me the entire story at separate times.' Dumbledore said. I started to speak through my tears and finally I finished when James told his side of the story.

'Hmmmm. Let me get this straight you were hit by Avarda Kedavra and you used it?' Dumbledore questioned.

'Yes.' We said together.

'Could you demonstrate it on this spider?' Dumbledore said pulling out a large spider from his pocket. I mustered up all my courage and strength.

'AVARDA KEDAVRA!' I screamed loudly at the spider a green shot of light came out the tip of my wand and hit the spider that dropped dead.

'Happy and no I refuse to use it on James now if you don't mind do something.' I said angrily at Dumbledore who stood there with a puzzled look on his face.

'Miss Evans I can not do anything.' Dumbledore said and looked at me.

'You barstard neither Miah, Brodie or Caleb deserved what happened none of them and you stand there and say you can't do anything at all. I used to look up to you but now I don't you are not supposed to stand there and and and not not not bloody do anything about what has just happened none of them deserved it and and and we sure as heck did not ask for it!' I screamed and ran out into the rain. I ran until my legs could carry me no further I broke down in a puddle of mud and started to cry as hard as the rain was pouring down.

'I HATE YOU VOLDEMORT I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!' I screamed loudly through the tears that were hurting my eyes to cry.

'Hey come inside you will get sick.' A voice behind me said

'James I hate him I hate him they did not deserve that nor did we ask for it.' I cried looking up at the boy who had matured into a man in a matter of seconds an hour earlier.

'Hey I know I know. Come on everyone is to stay in the hall with the heads on guard and that means us.' James said and picked me up and carried me like a gentleman to the hall.

'Awwww is ickle Lily alrighty for the big nighty.' Sirius Black teased as James carried me in.

'Nice to see you to Sirius.' I said and smiled vaguely and blankly at him.

'Aw she knows my actual name it's just not Black.' He said and pretended to faint.

'Be shocked very shocked a few things have changed not all but a few.' I said and looked at James.

'Oh so James must be one of those a few things.' Sirius teased in a fake gay voice.

'Maybe but don't go counting your chickens before they hatch.' I replied and found a spare sleeping bag next to two others.

'That's mine.' James said and Sirius claimed the other one so I had the middle one.

'I can look after myself you know.' I said and got in and went to sleep. The next morning Dumbledore called James and I to his office.

'Good morning. Now please sit down.' He said gesturing to two chairs. 'Now for these holidays Lily you must stay with people who have the power to protect you so I have organised for you to stay at the Potter's your family agrees it is for the best just for now.' He finished.

'Great I have to spend holidays with Spazzy Magee.' I groaned and left his office. The next day we left school for the Potter's. When I arrived he introduced me to his parents who were quite nice.


End file.
